To Each Their Own
by mysticblue17
Summary: Marriage is a path taken by two people. Usually those two are in love. At least this is the path that we humans are told to take. Pairings: Star? , BBRae


Title: To Each Their Own

Chapter 1: The Bells Are Ringing For Just You and Me.

Author: mysticblue17

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. I am just a fan

Summary: Marriage is a path taken by two people. Usually those two are in love. At least this is the path that we humans are told to take. Pairings: Star/? , BB/Rae

* * *

On a crisp spring morning, there was a small collection of people bathing the first rays of light. A small group of almost seventy gathered on this day to celebrate the union of two people. While on the inside of the party it was a small group; outside there was a lingering crowd of almost one hundred waiting as if to see a glimpse of the beautiful bride. Member of the paparazzi were closest to the formidable gates. And surrounding them were the fans: people who just genuinely loved the bride and wanted to be there on her special day. 

But the _one_ thing that they weren't expecting did actually happen. They were invited to join the celebration. The paparazzi was lead to around as to take pictures to the fullest extend. They were even allowed into the bridal suite to get a glimpse of the bride before the groom did.

She looked elegant. The dress was magnificent. It was an original sown by the most fashionable wedding dress designer. And as she was who she was it was free an added bonus to being a hero. The dress wrapped around her perfectly. Crystal beads down the white dress. A regal trail following her to wherever the wind would take her. And as a finishing touch a tiara. Cyborg known as Victor if only for today, said it was only fitting as she was a princess.

Indeed, Starfire of Tamaran was getting married. She had chosen this time to marry an earthling. He made her laugh and he never made her cry. By all accounts it was the perfect match.

"My dear friends, I am ready to get married." she said softly as she entered the room.

Several sets of eye swirled to meet her own. All of them became mystified as they each took in her appearance. She looked like an angel and she was there is only for a few moments to bestow her love upon all she could.

"Star you look out of this world." said Beast Boy whom had taken his other name as of late as a recognize of age Garfield Logan.

She embraced him softly. The hug was not one of her youth, forthe powerful girl had control over herself now. "Thank you Beast Boy." she said in an airy voice as if she was on another planet.

Their hug ended after the words of Raven who had chosen to keep her name. "So Star I think we need to do your something borrowed, old, new and blue." She walked over to a desk/bureau and moved the things out of a drawer. A set of blue earrings were put on first. Small blue gemstones in the form of stud earrings. Next was a bracelet from Raven part of Raven's own culture. A velvety purple encased upon each crystal. It stood out stark against the colour of her dress. The dress was her something new. And as a surprise to the people in the room she declined her something old. But instead grabbed something in a different drawer. As she pulled it out a smiles radiated off her smile, she took out of the drawer the teen titans communicator. Soon after everyone joined with her to smile. Swiftly she lifted her dress and attached the communicator to her garter. It was so Starfire. It was so part of the Teen Titans.

"I can't believe I'm going to get married." She whispered as she checked herself one last time in the mirror. The communicator hidden flawlessly in the ruffles of her dress.

"I can't believe it either. But I couldn't be happier for you." said Cyborg as he lay a hand on her shoulder "he'll take care of you."

"I know." She said softy as she began to think of their future together. Together they shared one last group hug as the Starfire they knew changed to some one else's girl. But in the end, was that so bad?

Raven and Beast boy walked down the aisle together. With an ease that only be with an indefinable amount of trust and a mutual caring for each other. They smiled at the groom knowing that Star would be happy with him. She was always happy with him.

Slowly everyone stood as the wedding march started. At first sight was usual. A beautiful alien bride who had linked arms with a man with robotic parts. But only in this place at this time would this arrangement have made any sense. A slow walk down the aisle completed with a kiss on the check for Star and a few paring word towards the groom

"You take care of our girl you hear? Or else you will be dealing with us." he tone was serious but his smile at the end showed that he did approve.

"Wouldn't dare to" he said calmly back. It wasn't the first time something like that had happened. Cyborg simply nodded then walked his own spot.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Koriand'r and James Moreale."

* * *

Dead silence…I know.. sorry people she isn't marrying Robin…many of you may have guessed it but I tried not to be too obvious.. so the question would be where is robin? who is witnessing this ceremony? and who the hell is james morreal. Which by the way is pronounced as more- eeee- al . smiles well honestly I don't know what I am writing. There isn't even a guarantee that I will be able to finish this fic but you know what is always a good boost reviews.. so if you have time or whatever dropped me a line and tell me what you thing. bye people…and if I don't post later on happy Christmas and a merry new year.. yeah I think that is clever. 


End file.
